Reason of Life: Snarry
by SuperbearPS
Summary: Our first completed and fully edited story! Don't like Mature Snarry, don't read! Otherwise, have funn


Reason of Life: Snarry

April 12th, 2013

By: Superstararashi & Alishabear (Aka. Superbear)

(A/N: "." –Speaking. '.' –Thoughts _._ )

(A/N: This RP began in our first period Algebra 2 class (junior year of high school) when I, Alishabear (Harry) was having a bad week but hid it from my friend/partner Superstar (Severus)

by turning it into a fanfiction RP. This successfully made me feel better.

So here goes, Superbears' first story, and many more to come in the future.)

 **!DISCLAIMER!**

 **We do not own Harry Potter.**

 **We will not make money off these stories.**

 **PLEASE do not sue us, we are poor.**

 **Severus** : You are all fools. A bunch of dunderheads. Honestly. I do not tolerate Potter, I loathe his Gryffindor arse.

 **Harry:** S-

 **Severus:** Mostly... He is charming now. As well as attractive. If he feels the same, I'd like to love him.

 **Harry:** Awe! Sev, I love you too!

 **Severus** : Fool.

 **Chapter One** **-** Secrets Revealed

Severus stared at the man sitting on his couch with concern, "What's wrong, love?"

The said young man looked up before smiling forcefully "It's nothing Severus."

"Harry…" Sev sighed, wrapping his arms around the smaller waist "you're a terrible liar."

Harry Potter looked away from his older lover "N-no… I'm not lying."

Severus squeezed Harry's waist "Look at me."

Harry continued to look away for a moment, before turning "Yes?" he asked quietly.

The older wizard stared into his eyes "I will use Legilimens if you don't tell me what's wrong."

Harry shook his head and grinned at Severus "No need… T-There is nothing to really tell Sev'rus."

Severus groaned as he let go of Harry's waist and turned away. "Fine; I'll be in my lab when you're ready to talk. Do _**NOT**_ disturb me otherwise" he said walking into his lab and slamming the door with his magic "Stubborn idiot."

The chosen one sighed before mumbling "You worry about a lot more than me. I have to basically break bones to get you to speak… Overgrown child." He walked over to the lab door and knocked.

"Damn…" Severus whispered over his potion before speaking louder in his professor voice "Enter."

Harry walked in closing the door and approaching the potions master "Sev listen, I'm just worried. We've been together for a couple years and-" Harry paused and swallowed "I don't want to keep 'us' a secret from the only friends and family I have left."

Severus sighed and looked up from the cauldron "Then tell them, Brat. I've told you time and time again it doesn't matter what they say. If you choose them, I'll be fine. I love you Harry, and I want you to be happy."

"No, I want to be with you of course. I just can't lie well... Don't look at me like that. Okay, I can't lie at all and they're starting to get suspicious" Harry said softly.

Severus moved away from the table and towards his partner "Then tell them. What's stopping you?"

"I won't be able to calm my anger if they try to belittle you and I might end up hexing or hitting them..." he told Severus honestly.

"You can invite them down here and we'll tell them together, okay? Would you be happy about that? Remember Harry, we've been together for two years. We have a mental and emotional relationship besides a few kisses. We've done nothing wrong, because we had no need to be physical yet" Severus spoke as he walked over to the younger man and wrapped his arms around his waist "but that will change the moment you turn 17, since you're staying with me." Severus kissed Harry's temple "Now, go collect your friends and bring them here." He released the smaller man "Go, Brat."

Harry smiled "You know, I love you Severus" he kissed Sev's cheek and turned to the door "I'll gather Sirius, Remus, Ron, and 'Mione. Be back in a few. Oh, your cauldron is oozing green slime." He sang as he walked out the door to Gryffindor tower.

Severus turned to his ruined cauldron and groaned "Insufferable Gryffindor." He waved his wand and vanished the cauldron before leaving his lab and sitting on the couch to wait for his guests.

o.O.o

Ron stared curiously at his best mate "Why the dungeons, mate?"

Remus nodded in agreement "Yes, Harry. Why are we down here?"

Harry looked at his friend and father figure "Well, um… Se-Snape and I need to talk to you guys but first we must wait for Hermione and Sirius."

Hermione and Sirius walked around the corner just then and spotted Harry. "Hey guys. What's up?" Hermione asked at the same time Sirius said "Hey guys. Where are we going?"

Lupin answered first "We're following Harry. "

"He and Snape need to talk to us apparently" Ron added.

Severus swallowed and took a deep breath when he heard voices outside his chambers; he pulled up his Occlumency shields and put a mask of indifference on.

Harry cleared his throat "Yes well, let's go" he approached the door, knocked, and waited.

Severus opened the door "What do you need, Harry?"

Harry frowned, wondering why Sev was being slightly indifferent "Well _Professor_ I brought our guests. Can we come in to discuss the situation? I don't think the hall is quite suitable."

Severus smirked at his partner "But of course" he stepped back and let the group into his sitting room. As Harry walked by him, he grabbed him by the waist and whispered "How are we playing this? Come out or hints?"

Harry placed his hands on Severus' arms and smiled to himself. "If we hint, they might assume the wrong things, so we'll have to say it out right" he whispered back.

Severus nodded and walked in the sitting room, sitting in his chair by the fire.

Harry followed Severus and stood by his lovers chair feeling too nervous to sit "So guys… I know that you have been catching onto my lies of where I've been going, my moods, and nervousness. Well, it's because I-" he glanced at Severus "We have been keeping something from you all… Severus and I are t-together"

"WAIT! WHAT?" Sirius exclaimed.

"Harry, you don't mean…" Ron questioned

"Yes, Pads. It appears that they are together romantically." Lupin informed

"Oh Harry! That's all? I was worried it was about Volde-HIM" Hermione replied.

Harry nodded sheepishly "Um…Yes-well, Severus and I have been dating for quite a while-" Sirius interrupted "How long?" Harry replied blushing, "Two years." Hermione spoke before Sirius could get mad "Well I'm happy for you Harry" she said as she hit the stunned Ron. The ginger boy flinched "Ow! Yeah mate me too; as long as you are happy Harry. "

Sirius frowned "Are you sure? Do you know the risks?" Harry looked sharply at Sirius "We are aware Sirius, which is why this conversation must stay private." He received nods from all four heads in the room.

Sirius looked at Snape "Just know that if you hurt my Godson, I have no doubt in my mind that we will severely harm you" he said frostily.

Severus rolled his eyes "Of course, Black. I would never hurt Harry intentionally and if I do, I'd gladly accept whatever you dish out." Sev grabbed Haz by the waist and pulled him into his lap on the chair. Ron glared at Snape "Why did you never tell us Snape?"

"Ronald!" Hermione gasped "Harry was obviously the one not telling. He was probably afraid we wouldn't accept Professor Snape."

"Correct, Miss Granger, as you-"

"Hermione, please sir." She interrupted politely.

"Only if you call me Severus" he waited for her to nod.

"Haz and I have been friends since the end of his fourth year. That summer I went to see how he was doing because he hadn't replied to my owl. What I found wasn't most ideal, but it has been dealt with. I brought Harry to Albus and he has stayed with me since. On his 15th birthday, we had a picnic and by the end he had kissed me and we started dating. Now, before you ask, no we have not done anything except a few kisses. Our relationship is complete mentally and emotionally. He's my best friend and I love him. Nothing can separate Haz and I."

Sirius stared at the dark-eyed man before asking curiously "Why do you call him Haz? I guess I'll accept this as long as he's happy. And I'm sorry about everything in school. I was jealous and immature." Remus nodded along, looking proudly at his mate before looking to the man who held his cub's heart "I'm sorry as well, Severus." Hermione felt it necessary to apologize too, and nudged Ron to do the same. The red-head huffed "Don't hurt Harry. And I guess I'm sorry" he mumbled.

Severus' shock was only shown by the widening of his eyes before clearing his throat "I apologize to all of you. I call him Haz because that is what he wished for me to call him" he tightened his hold on the younger wizard "once we began dating. Harry…?" The older wizard noticed Haz was deep in thought and kissed his temple "What are you thinking?"

Harry blushed deeply at the open affection before smiling sweetly at Severus "I am just so happy, my love! I don't know what I would have done if they did not accept you… accept us. If it came down to it, I wouldn't be able to choose between you; my Sev" he kissed Sev's cheek before turning to his friends "and you guys. You are all my family." Harry finished his speech and relaxing into Severus' loving embrace.

Sirius smirked at his godson "Remy and I need to tell you something, Kiddo."

Remus gasped and slapped his hand over Sirius' mouth "Not now!"

Severus chuckled at the pair "We know the two of you are together" he smirked "You as well" he looked at Ron and Hermione.

All at once the other four reacted: Hermione smiled and grabbed Ron's hand. Ron groaned "Great!" but accepted his girlfriend's hand and squeezed it. Sirius spluttered "H-How did you know?" Remus just sat back and smiled at Sirius.

Severus laughed before looking at Sirius "I'm a spy for a reason and Haz has empathetic abilities. He felt your feelings change and knows you didn't want him to feel left out, so didn't tell him." Sirius nodded but grinned mischievously "Don't have to worry about that."

Severus looked at Harry and smiled "I love you" before kissing him lightly.

Harry returned the affectionate kiss and intertwined his hand with Sev's. "I love you more Sev." He looked to the others "Congrats Ron, on finally telling 'Mione; I thought you were going to murder someone in our 4th year when Krum came into the picture. Sirius, I am so happy that you and Remus got together."

The werewolf suddenly froze before blushing "I-I think it's time for us to go. Let Harry and Severus have a few minutes alone."

The others looked at him strangely while Harry blushed again and Severus smirked "Not until he's 17 wolf, but the appeal is there." Remus stood and ushered everyone out before him, exclaiming "Time to go, now!"

"Well that's a relief, now speaking of when I turn 17. You know my birthday is tomorrow, right?" Harry asked, pretending to be innocent. Severus snorted at his young lover "Of course I do. By the way, we're going home in the morning." Harry pouted "Sev" he whined "Do you think we could leave tonight? I don't want to travel on my birthday. Please?"

Severus sighed as he ran his fingers through Harry's hair "Fine, but after dinner. What do you want to do for an hour?" Harry smiled and kissed Severus' cheek "Cuddle. I'm too comfortable to do anything else." Sev chuckled as he pulled the menace closer "Of course you are. If you're comfortable, we shall stay like this." Harry sighed in relief and snuggled into the older man "I love you, Sev." Severus looked down on Harry "I love you too" he whispered as he kissed Haz lightly on the lips. "Always will" he continued as he ran his fingers through Harry's hair "Rest, love. Everything's alright."

Harry smiled at Severus' loving attention "Mmh" he closed his eyes and slowly fell asleep snuggled into his Slytherin. Severus sighed as Harry settled and stared into the fire; thinking about all of the things that have happened recently. He was drawn out of his thoughts as Harry whimpered and curled into a tight ball. His brow creased and he tried to wake the little minx "Harry? Wake up, love." Harry moaned painfully as tears ran down his cheeks, whimpering "n-no-not… Sev- please…" Severus' eyes widened "Harry! Wake UP!" he shouted slightly holding Harry close "It's a dream, I'm right here, Harry wake up, love. Please? I'm right here" he continued to whisper.

Harry gasped as he woke; shaking slightly, tears running down his face and clutching the fabric of Severus' shirt tightly "S-Sev I-… I'm scared… I- He took you away from me" he gulped "I was so lost without you… I'd be alone and U-Useless. Severus, I love you! Please don't leave me!" he sobbed and pulled himself closer to Sev's chest to muffle his cries. Severus hugged his little lion closely "I won't, my love. I will never leave you. I swear it. It was a just another nightmare." he promised soothingly, trying to calm Harry down. Harry sniffled and pulled back to look at Sev's eyes before nodding "It was the war again… but then Voldemort came back and he took you from me… He ordered Nagini to attack you... I felt so useless just trying to cover your wound... I don't want to lose you Sev, ever." Harry wiped his tears away and kissed Severus' lips softly.

Severus kissed Harry before whispering in his ear "Never, Haz. It's over; I'll always be here, by your side." Harry nodded and laid his head on the warm chest, listening to the soothing rhythm of Sev's heartbeat to reassure himself that it was only a nightmare and it wouldn't come true. Severus glanced at the clock before nudging Harry "It's time for dinner, and then we will finally go home." Harry pouted but stood "Okay Sev" he stretched to loosen his muscles. Severus stood and pulled the Gryffindor closer, placing a kiss on his lips "Almost, my love." Harry returned the kiss and smiled "I can't wait for tomorrow; for us to be fully connected. Emotionally, mentally, and physically." Severus pushed Harry towards the door "Go, brat!"

Harry laughed "I'm teasing" he sing-songed as he walked towards the door and opened it "Come on, slowpoke." Severus smirked "Nothing I poke will be slow and you'll do well to remember that Mr. Potter." Harry smirked "I don't think I'll be able to remember that unless I have a demonstration." Severus rolled his eyes and groaned "Go, Harry. Later, I swear. Just. Not. Now." A shiver ran down Harry's spine as he sensed Severus' arousal and swallowed down a moan. "Go" Severus implored. Harry smiled at Severus "Love you" he spoke over his shoulder and headed up to the Great Hall. Severus shook his head and walked up to the great hall using the back passageways to surprise his young lover.

As Harry walked towards the great hall he saw his best friends and ran up to them "Ron! 'Mione!" The two turned towards their friend and waited for him to catch up "Hey mate!" Ron called, while Hermione smiled "Hello Harry, how are you?" Once Harry caught up they continued to the Great Hall "I'm great! Never been better" he smiled sweetly. "Oh! Guys I wanted to let you know that I'm leaving tonight, sometime after dinner with Severus to Snape Manor for the summer."

Ron blinked "Really? Man, I wanted to wrap it but no matter" he dug into his coat pocket, pulled out a vial of clear liquid, and handed it to Harry. "What is it?" He accepted the gift with a questioning glance at his red-headed friend. "It's your birthday present Harry. Fred, George, and I created it" Ron boasted before leaning in to whisper in Harry's ear "It's lube mixed with an aphrodisiac; they said it would be perfect for a great experience." Harry blushed "Um… Thanks Ron." Hermione cleared her throat; gaining Harry's attention and handing him a beautifully wrapped box in Gryffindor colors and a deep green bow tied around it "Happy Birthday Harry" she squealed.

Harry beamed at her and accepted the box. Hermione got excited as he opened the box to reveal a quill set. The feather was that of a large snow owl and had a metal wax stamp with a lion and snake intertwined elegantly. "Wow, I love them! Thanks guys" he exclaimed, pocketing both the gifts and hugging his friends and then walking into the Great Hall to eat.

Harry placed some food on his plate before he paused "Wait. How did you get these gifts so soon?" Hermione chuckled at her best friend "Honestly Harry, we are your best friends. We know you, and well… we saw your names on the Marauders Map one night." Harry blushed and played with his food silently.

o.O.o

Severus walked towards the Great Hall shortly after his lover before stopping completely and speaking very low "Come on then, what is it?"

Sirius and Remus walked out of one of the alcoves and in front of Severus. As they slowed in front of him the Slytherin raised an eyebrow, indicating the Gryffindor's to speak first. Sirius glared "Since he's happy, I trust him but I want you to understand Snape; I will not be forgiving if he's hurt." Remus snorted and punched his mates arm "Shut up, Pads. He has accepted that so leave him alone!" The werewolf glanced at Severus "Sorry. We just wanted to say thank you for loving him and not holding him to his father's' image like HE does" pointing at Sirius. "You love each other, and we wish you both a long, happy life."

"Yeah, that too" the animagus mumbled. Severus watched the whole interaction in shock before taking a breath to center himself "Thank you. Harry will be glad that you both truly accept this. I'm glad you accept us. I love my Gryffindor and I will do all I can to make sure he's happy. I wanted to ask you both, being the closest thing to a father he has" he paused, taking another breath "Will you allow me the honor of asking Harry for his hand in marriage?"

Sirius spluttered and stared at Snape, bewildered "that's-that's up to him and-"

"Of course! We appreciate you asking us. We trust you so please, be happy. Make him happy" Remus interjected before his lover hurt himself.

Severus nodded at them before walking away. Before he reached the end of the hallway he turned to the other two men and smirked "But I will never call either of you father" and left after seeing Black pass out in Remus' arms. Remus chuckled and dragged his mate to their combined rooms. Sev sat down and watched his young lion in the Great Hall smiling with his friends. _'_ _I already have the rings. I'll propose tonight then.'_ thought Severus as he drank some of his coffee.

Harry was laughing at Ron's joke when he glanced up at the head table. Severus met Harry's eyes and smirked causing Harry to remember the vial and blush as red as his house color. Harry poked at his food before standing and explaining that he was going to pack before leaving.

Severus finished his coffee, said goodbye to the headmistress and colleagues, and left the Great Hall. Harry packed his single suitcase and placed Hedwig in her cage _'Would Severus want me to put my things in his room for now?'_ Severus called out the password to the Gryffindor Common Room _'Luckily everyone is still at dinner'_ he thought as he knocked on the door to the seventh year dorms "Haz, you ready?" Harry turned "Yup. Where would you like my bags, and where do you want me?" Severus groaned "Shrink your luggage and let's head back to my quarters. We will apparate from there." Severus grabbed Harry's hand and led the way to his rooms. When they reached his living room he turned to his lion "Have you said your goodbyes?" Harry smiled and stood in front of his Slytherin "No need, I'm sure I will see them later this summer."

Severus pulled Harry to him "Come here, brat." Harry stepped into his arms "As you wish." The older lover kissed Harry's temple and apparated into Snape Manor kitchen, where a romantic dinner and a birthday cake waited "Welcome Home, Harry." After the queasiness left, Harry looked around in surprise and joy. "Sev' it's wonderful" he exclaimed before placing a quick and loving kiss on Severus' lips "I'm glad to be home." Severus let go of the younger man and pulled out a chair "Join me for dinner?" Harry smirked as he sat down in the offered furniture "Your romantic dinner plan would have failed if I would have actually eaten at the Hall you know." Severus sat in his own chair and scoffed "I had it spelled so that if you did eat, it would have been just the cake and some wine."

"Oh! Very clever Sev but that is one of the many reasons I fell in love with you" Harry said cheerfully. Severus smiled and served the dinner before eating and watching his lover enjoy the meal. They quickly finished their food in silence and as they polished off the wine Severus spoke "If you'd be interested, we can have dessert in front of the living room fire." Harry excitedly stood as Sev walked to the living room, where strawberries, whip cream, and three presents were placed on the small coffee table by the rug he sat on. "Take your shirt off love" the Slytherin called as he removed his own. Harry blushed as he watched Severus remove his shirt, his imagination running wild. He quickly removed his cloak, tie, and plain cotton button-up shirt, glancing at Severus' chest the entire time.

Severus rolled his eyes and chuckled deeply "Really Haz? The point was to look, not make tiny little glances." When Harry snapped his head up to look at Sev, the older man hugged him and purred "You may even get to touch if you behave, little lion." Severus sat down and beckoned Harry over to sit on the floor in front of the fire. Flushed; the lion walked to Severus. He sat on Sev's lap and relaxed, getting comfortable "I love you Sev, you're the best thing that has ever happened to me." Severus wrapped his arms around his little lover and smiled "You are the most important thing to me, Harry. I love you." He reached for a strawberry and placed it against Harry's lips "eat."

Harry shifted, getting comfortable. He closed his eyes and took a bite of the strawberry, moaning at the sweet taste. Severus tightened his hold and whispered huskily "Is it good and juicy, my love?" The young lion moaned loudly and shivered at his lovers' seductive purr. "Yes Sev. I would love some more" he smirked and licked Severus' fingers. Severus growled heartily "Here's another one." He reached for another strawberry and placed it at Harry's lips as he began to kiss his little lions' neck. Harry leaned into the kisses as he continued to eat the strawberry and suck on Severus' fingers. The Slytherin groaned and turned Harry around to straddle his lap, never removing his lips from the neck in front of him. He kissed up the pale expanse of skin and landed on the soft, pink lips of his Gryffindor.

Harry wrapped his arms around Severus' neck and deepened the kiss, when the Slytherin ran his tongue across Harry's bottom lip he moaned "Sev'rus...more..." The younger man felt his lover's lust and love through his empathy. Severus chuckled "Almost, my love" he glanced at the clock "Thirteen minutes, Haz. Then we will continue." Severus wrapped his arms around Harry's waist bringing him down; their erections meeting and kissed Harry, keeping the young man tightly against his chest. Harry groaned, leaning into Severus' neck to lay kisses and nips upon the skin "Please Sev, our foreplay can take the necessary thirteen minutes". Sev laughed "Harry, are you absolutely sure you want this? I won't be able or willing in any way to let you go once this happens. You're my soulmate and I will keep you by my side forever, but you need to be sure."

The Gryffindor kissed his Slytherin softly "I'm positive Sev, I have wanted us to be complete for so long. Make my naughtiest dreams come true, my love. I don't mind the possessive cage I'll be put in; as long as it's you. I'll love every minute of it." Severus smiled "Harry" and kissed his little lion before rolling them over and using his tongue to map out the willing mouth under him as he moaned. Harry melted into the deep kisses and pulled Sev closer, running his hands through his black hair. Severus began tracing Harry's chest, his thumbs lightly going over perky pink nipples. Harry gasped and arched into Severus, wanting more. Severus growled and began sucking, nipping, licking, and kissing down Harry's chest. He stopped and sucked on Harry's nipples, making them harden. Severus moved farther down tongue-fucking the Gryffindor's belly button, and he relished the sounds his lover made. Harry moved his head back trying to get air into his lungs, only to lose it again at Severus' ministrations. "Sev, oh Merlin!" he bit his lip to quiet down the rampant moan.

Severus pulled back to look at Haz "Don't hold it in love. The sounds you make are so sexy." He returned to his task of worshipping the golden body beneath him. Harry let out a breathy moan "Good... I wouldn't be a-able to hold-mmm-out. Sev, you're driving me insane!" He lightly clawed at Sev's back, leaving thin lines behind. Severus started to unbuckle Harry's trousers. "That's what I'm supposed to do, dear" he purred. Harry held his breath and lifted his hips to help Severus remove them "Sev". The potions master pulled the trousers off and set them aside; admiring Harry in his briefs "Yes?" he raised an eyebrow.

Harry blushed "I-I want...you, to... h-hurry up, and undress me and yourself now." Severus hummed in response "You have to undress me, little lion." Harry braced himself on his elbows and looked at Sev, "Then get up here, love." Severus grabbed Harry's hips and rolled them over once more, so Harry was on top "Go ahead, dear." The lion gasped at the new position and balanced himself before he slowly slid down Severus' body with a light trail of kisses and touches." Harry quickly unbuckled the older man's trousers. Severus groaned and trailed his fingers through Harry's hair "Do you want to move to the bedroom love?"

Harry nodded "Since it's my first time, I would prefer it to be in a bed." He leaned in for a short, teasing kiss before standing and helping Severus up. Sev groaned "You little minx" he stepped out of his trousers "Come on then" he pulled Harry gently to the bedroom.

Harry smirked and followed his lover. Severus gently pulled his young lion into the bedroom and over to the bed. He gently pushed Harry down before crawling over the warm, tan body and began kissing Harry's chest "So beautiful... Ready?" Harry moaned in pleasure "Have been for the last thirteen minutes." Severus looked up at his little minx "Just the last thirteen minutes?"

Harry smirked cheekily "You know I've been waiting for over a year but I said thirteen minutes for emphasis." The Gryffindor thrust his pelvis against Severus.

Severus growled and slid his fingers into the waistband of Harry's briefs and removed them quickly, tossing the garment behind him to land on the floor somewhere. Harry didn't think he could blush any harder as he fought the urge to cover his private area "Sev... you make me feel like Red Riding Hood when you look at me with that lustful look." Severus kissed Harry deeply "Well we can save that fantasy for later, although you being my Red Riding Harry is a fantastic foreplay to look forward to". Severus quickly removed his own briefs and grabbed his special brand of lube from his nightstand. The older man coated his fingers thoroughly and reached down with one hand to tease Harry's entrance. "So tight, love. So fucking hot," he whispered as he began moving his finger, watching the younger man closely.

Harry closed his emerald eyes as one finger slipped into his entrance, bearing his hips down as he got used to the weird sensation. "A bit weird.. No pain though. Mmh... Sev, you can put another in," he mumbled as he focused on regulating his breathing and relaxing his body.

Severus moved back and added a second finger slowly and scissoring them apart to stretch the tight hole for something much bigger. He leaned down and kissed his way to Harry's ear, leaving a small nibble and panting harshly "Fuck love. You're so beautiful, so sensuous. I love you. I can't wait until I'm inside you. Making you all mine. Having you beg for me to go harder, and faster. I can't wait until I hit your prostate" he curled his fingers and pressed against the little nub he found "so hard and I come inside, filling you. Loving every scream and plea you voice; knowing that only I will ever hear them. I can't wait until we play hard. Cock rings, dildos, vibrators, bondage, BDSM, anything you wish and I will comply". He kissed Harry once more and entered his third finger "Almost my love, and then forever."

Harry screamed in pleasure from all the actions stimulating his body, ears and empathy "Sev I-I can't wait any longer! Hurry! I want- I need" he used his strength to flip their positions, shocking Sev and moaning at the loss of the warm fingers inside him. "Sev, I can't handle it anymore, I want you in me now!" The Gryffindor slowly positioned himself over his lovers cock and slid down; taking it inch by inch while trying to remain relaxed and balanced. Severus rolled them back over and fully entered the lithe young body, using all his control to not move until Harry adjusted. Harry tensed as Sev filled him deeply. "SEVERUS!" he gripped the sheets under him took a few moments to calm before speaking, "Sev... M-move -aah! More 'rus..."

"Finally," Severus moaned and started moving. The older man leaned down and kissed his young lover as he began pumping Harry's erection in time with his thrusting. Moans, groans, and heavy breathing of each other's names filled the room as they made love. He lowered his head and whispered "Cum for me love. Let me feel you tighten around me."

Harry writhed and screamed "Sev! I-I can't" and he came as the coil in his stomach tightened, cumming into Severus' hand and tightening around Sev. "Ah! SEVERUS!"

As soon as Sev felt the tightening around his cock he began thrusting harder "HARRY" and he came.

After a few minutes of catching their breaths, Sev pulled out and cleaned the both of them before laying on his side and drawing his little lion into his chest. "Sleep now, my love. You're mine and we have forever to continue." Harry panted heavily and curled into the Slytherin's embrace "I love you Sev, and you're mine as well forever and more". The young man slipped into sleep peacefully and comfortable. Severus held Harry close "Always" and fell into a restful sleep.

 **Chapter Two** **-** Nymphomaniacs

Severus woke up slowly to the feel of kisses on his neck and hands tracing his chest and chuckled lowly "Insatiable brat." Harry placed more kisses on his lover "I can't help it. You're a sex god Severus Snape". Severus growled "Spare me the Gryffindor sentimentality until after I have consumed a healthy dose of coffee." The Slytherin pulled his lion up and kissed him lazily. Harry frowned when he pulled away after a single soft kiss. "Your obsession with that dark, burning liquid is going to make me jealous" he pouted "It has touched your lips more than mine have." Severus smirked down at his lover "I'm certain that you can make coffee taste even better". Harry raised an eyebrow in question "What are you suggesting, my dear Severus?" The Slytherin smiled and ran his fingers through Harry's hair "Did you know that coffee serves as one of the most sensual cravings. I'm sure if we added coffee to our fun, your love for coffee would match mine."

Harry smirked "Sounds unbelievably exciting; I am ready to acquire a new found obsession for coffee and wouldn't mind getting a burn or two." Severus groaned "Little minx" he kissed Harry "I've created a nymphomaniac, haven't I?" Harry pulled away from Sev and got out of bed, "Indeed. You have my love." The younger lover smiled at Severus cheekily "If you don't keep the sex fiend sated, he might go crazy". Severus chuckled "Can't have that, can we" he got out of bed and stretched before moving into the bathroom and starting the water. Harry followed Severus "May your lonely little lion join you?" Severus looked back and sighed dramatically "If he must" and got under the warm stream of water. "Oh, don't sound so put out by my company" Harry stripped and stepped in behind his lover.

Severus wrapped his arms around the younger man's waist and brought him closer, his erection sliding against Harry's cleft. "I do hate being put" he thrusted his hips slightly "out" Sev thrust again, a little harder. Harry's mouth fell open in a silent moan before his mind registered what his lover was doing. "Ah! Merlin Sev! Mmmm" he braced himself against the shower wall as the warm water ran over his back. Severus sucked on Harry's neck "Ready, love?" Harry moaned "Please Sev... Put it in, don't tease". Severus whispered a spell and relished in Harry's moan as he was magically stretched, he whispered another spell and his cock became coated in lube. The Slytherin slowly inched himself all the way inside the tight channel and waited for Harry to adjust. When the muscles around his cock loosened he flipped the Gryffindor over and held him against the wall, legs wrapped around his waist.

Harry moaned in pain and pleasure at the new position and wrapped his arms around the pale neck, pulling his lover closer "Sev!" The potions master gripped his little lion's waist tightly and began rocking into him "Yes love" he managed to speak calmly. Harry clawed at Sev's back with blunt nails as he moaned his lovers' name in _parseltongue_ without realizing. Severus lost control as his lover hissed and began pounding into the younger man "So... hot... love..." he panted.

"Sev! I-I can't... AHH! SEVERUS!" Harry screamed as he came, his semen landing on his own stomach and Sev's chest. The water quickly washed it away and the younger man leaned against his older lover, lazily kissing the pale neck in front of him "Mmm... Sev..." Severus came inside his little lion and spoke softly "I think... I could get used to... being like this... forever". The older man pulled out of Harry and, still holding him tightly, started kissing the tan jaw "You grew taller again"

"Being inside of me or driving me insane... with lust and reducing me to a panting, begging mess" Harry mumbled. "I grew? Or is it just my position?"

Severus chuckled "Both but mostly just being yours" he placed a kiss on Harry's temple. "No. You grew, dear" Harry shivered in pleasure "You are mine as much as I am yours. Let's finish here and you can make love to me again." Suddenly Severus looked at Harry with amusement in his eyes "Harry, lets stay in bed all day with you. Please?" Harry's eyes widened before he burst out laughing "Alright, alright. I'll let you keep me in bed, but you owe me a date later. Now are we going to finish here or are you up for another round?" Feeling bold, he leaned in and nibbled on his potions master bottom lip.

Severus tightened his hold on Harry and growled low in his throat "With you I'm up for anything, but not in the shower this time." The Slytherin silently cleaned them before carrying his lover out of the bathroom and wandlessly turned the water off behind them and set Harry on the bed gently, trailing up his body with soft kisses and light nibbles. Severus held himself up on his elbows and looking down at his little lion he smiled "I have a question for you, my love?"

Harry moaned louder than he meant to at the obvious lust in Severus' voice. "What is your question, love?" Severus held up his hand and smirked at Harry as the three presents from the living room land on the bedside table. Severus picked up the smallest present and sat up, bringing Harry with him. They were now seated face to face. Harry looked at his lover and was surprised to see that he looked nervous. He watched as Severus took a deep, calming breath and carefully held a small box out to him. "Harry, I love you, more than anything on this Earth. Will you marry me?"

Harry's eyes widened and he looked at Sev's face before taking the box, unwrapping it and opened the elegant black box to reveal a set of rings. One had a gold band with a golden lion holding a ruby and the other was a silver ring with a snake curling around the band and wrapped around a cut of pure Emerald stone. Looking closer at the rings, Harry gasped when he saw each ring had the engraving _'Always'_ on the inside, he quickly snapped his head up to Severus and gave him a breathtaking smile "Oh Sev! You didn't even have to ask" he jumped on Sev and held him tight "Yes, Severus Snape. I will marry you, forever and always". Severus released the breath he had been holding and smiled "Good". The Slytherin reached over and pulled out the gold ring and placed it Harry's ring finger. He then watched his Gryffindor pull out the silver ring and place it on his own left hand.

Severus pulled Harry closer and kissed him gently "Now, we can use the other gifts" he purred as the medium box was levitated over to them. The older lover watched with latent excitement.

Harry smiled down at his new ring before grabbing the box and opening it quickly to reveal a pair of brown cat ears attached to a matching headband. Beneath the ears was a tail attached to a belt and a cock ring "Sev! You naughty pervert. I bet you've been dying to get me into this huh?" The young man said as he placed the ears on his head and waved the tail piece at his fiancée. "Will you help me put this on?" He asked coyly.

Severus swallowed heavily "Of course" he whispered as he grabbed the tail and wrapped his arms around Harry's waist. The older lover slipped the cock ring on his lion and kneeled down; sucking and nibbling Harry's cock. Harry moaned and ran his hands through Severus' hair, encouraging his movements. Severus hummed, kissing his way up Harry's chest "Open the last one". As his little minx grabbed the last box, Sev went back to lavishing the Gryffindor's cock.

Harry bit his lip to hold back the pleading moans and tried to focus on the last gift. He opened it to reveal a small bondage kit of leather cuffs, a small tube filled with lube, and a black silk blindfold. Harry gazed at the items for a second "Sev, what are these?" he questioned looking down at his lover. Severus stopped and pulled back to look at Harry "Well, it's a bondage kit. A simple one, if you wanted to try it" he coughed slightly "They stimulate the senses and make sex more exciting. The tube is my own version of lube, I made it for you." Harry looked back at the kit "Can we try it out now?"

Severus moaned as Harry pulled him into a kiss and onto the bed "Of course". He picked up the handcuffs and wrapped them around Harry's wrists, slowly pulling the captured limbs up and connecting them to the head board. Sev feasted on Harry's neck as he slipped the blindfold on his young lover, once done he leaned over his lions' chest and whispered "Ready, love?"

Harry relaxed into the mattress and closed his eyes "Yes, my prince" he replied softly "I trust that you will bring me immense pleasure." Sev moved himself to his lover's entrance and purred a spell the would stretch his lion "Only the best". The older man grabbed the lube and spread it generously on his cock "I'm going to plunge into you and force you into the mattress. I'm going to tease and touch and fuck you into oblivion. And you won't be able to see or touch me as I come into you and turn you into a mess". The Slytherin slowly entered Haz before stopping so his gryffindor could adjust to being full "I'm going to love forever and you will never be able to escape". He began thrusting slowly as he sucked one nipple and teased the other, relishing the moans his minx was producing.

Harry moaned loudly at the overwhelming sensation " Ahn! Sev, you don't...have to...touch th-them... Please...move! I fee-...feel so full. Sev-" his pleas were silenced as fingers were pushed into his mouth and a dark purr reached his ears "Hush, love. Just enjoy" the voice commanded, the thrusts getting slightly faster.

"So tight" Severus moaned, he looked down at his lover "You're beautiful" he gasped as legs were wrapped around his waist and Harry arched his back "Ahn! Sev... m-more!". Severus smirked "More what, Harry?"

Harry almost screamed at his lover "More of you... this pleasure... attention and love. I want all of you, forever" he begged. "Always" was the answer before the cock inside him was slammed into him, moving in and out harder and faster. The raven haired man was arching and thrusting, meeting his lover for every thrust.

Severus' rhythm slipped as he was coaxed to his climax "Would you like to cum with me love?" he panted out. Receiving a shouted "Yes! I need to cum" from his lover he kissed the man below him passionately and grabbed the cock trapped between their bodies. He mapped out Harry's mouth as he spread the precum on the younger man's erection. He pulled away from the luscious mouth and latched onto the neck as he removed the cock ring and came deep inside his little lion.

"SEVERUS" was all Harry could scream as he was filled by the love of his life and came in between their bodies. He sighed in contentment as the cuffs were removed and his lover cleaned them. Once he was ensconced in Sev's arms, the blindfold was removed and he smiled up at the older man. "That was amazing Sev'rus, we are going to get more bondage for next time. I can't wait to marry you, I love you."

Severus kissed Harry lovingly "I love you, soon to be Potter-Snape" he waved his wand and the bondage items were moved into the bottom drawer of the night table. "Sleep love, I'll be right here."

o.O.o

Harry woke up with a yawn and light stretch, he looked and his lovers sleeping face and smiled.

"Stop staring brat, or else" Severus grouched opening one eye.

Harry only smiled wide and kissed his snakes' nose lightly "Or else what?' he challenged, snuggling into Severus' side.

Severus narrowed his eyes playfully before rolling on top of his little minx "Or else you'll be tied to this bed indefinitely and filled with many things."

Harry held back a moan "Sounds oh-so-tempting my love, but I'm afraid I would go insane and I have to write a letter to the twins". He placed a quick kiss on Sev's lips and slipped off the bed out of the potion master's reach.

Severus groaned "Bloody tease! Get dressed after you write, we're going out" he complained before heading to the washroom and turning the shower on.

Harry laughed lightly as he pulled his underwear and one of Sev's shirts on. He walked to the office and wrote to the twins, asking about good bondage shops.

Severus finished his shower and stepped out, spelling his hair dry and calling out to Harry "Shower's yours!"

Harry sent the letter off and walked into the bathroom "Thanks, love". He stripped his clothes off and stepped into the shower, turning the water on.

"Brat" Severus huffed fondly. Once his lover was in the shower, he dressed in dark blue jeans and a black button up long sleeve shirt. Once presentable he walked out to the kitchen and began preparing coffee for the two of them.

Harry finished his shower and dressed before heading to the kitchen. As he walked in, he noticed Hedwig sitting on the ledge of the window and Sev taking the letter. The young Gryffindor smirked as his lover looked at him "You wrote the twins?" Harry nodded and reached for the letter "Yeah. Though I didn't think they would reply that fast" he responded.

Severus chuckled "May I enquire what you wrote them about?" as he snatched the letter out of Harry's reach.

Harry grabbed the letter, blushing "Nothing really, just a few questions. Anyways, want me to cook up some breakfast?" trying to change the conversation.

Severus raised an eyebrow "You're a terrible liar. I'll assume the questions were about gay sex, as the twins are the only gay couple you know. And yes, I'm famished. How do you feel?"

Harry smiled at Sev'rus and pulled out breakfast materials "I'm fine. Never better. I asked them something of the sort and I'm not that bad of a liar. You just know me too well" he pouted, sitting down and fighting the urge to stick his tongue out.

Severus walked over to the table with his coffee and smirked at his lovely chef "yes you are. And yes I do."

Harry turned and pointed the spatula in his hand at his lover "Don't rub it in."

Severus watched as his lion turned back to their breakfast. He eyed the delicious arse "Just tell me" he said nonchalantly. The lion blindly stirred the food as he took a breath "Well, I asked how everyone is doing. Some tips for intimate times, and" he paused before rushing the next sentence " _whereicanfindsomebondageshops_."

Severus had just sipped his coffee before the words Harry said sunk in. He spewed his coffee across the table and stood, walking over to Harry and pulled him into a fierce kiss. "Why do you want to know" he asked breathlessly.

Harry panted and glanced up at his lover "We-well because they are very experienced in that area and stuff" he said, looking away as Severus let him go and asked "Yes. But why do you want to know?"

"Cause I want to be able to please you, and I kinda-sorta enjoyed our bondage sex... a-lot" Harry murmured, blushing as he finished cooking breakfast.

Severus smiled at Harry's back before walking to the table and sitting down as the food was placed "Well, the twins told me of a good shop, if you'd like to stop by later today."

Harry beamed and nodded his head as he sat down "Sure! I'd love to go with you; as long as you don't mind". He began heartily digging into his food.

"I don't. I'm very excited that it interests you so. I'd do anything to make you happy, Haz. You know that" Severus explained. He took a few bites of his own breakfast "This is very good". He ate in silence for a few minutes before smirking "How long do I have to wait before I can make love to you again?" he asked heatedly, staring at his young lover.

Harry smiled coyly, stood, and walked over to Sev "I don't know about you but I want you instead of my omelet". The young lion slid onto his prey's lap and kissed the pale neck "Where do you want me?"

Severus chuckled darkly "Not now brat. We have errands to run before we can indulge ourselves." He stood up and ran his finger across the pouting lips of his Gryffindor.

"Is this revenge from this morning?" the younger man questioned quietly as he sighed and stood next to Sev. "There goes my fantasy of getting shagged across a table..." he pouted.

Severus chuckled "But of course. Later, my little lion I promise to thoroughly shag you, as you so eloquently put it, across the table" he paused, eyes shining "multiple times, if it so pleases you."

Harry stuck his bottom lip out as he cleaned up from breakfast "I better be pleasured into oblivion" he complained. The young man kissed Sev before grabbing a jacket and walked up next to his love "Ready Severus?"

Severus nodded "Waiting on you, Harry. Where to first?"

"If it's okay with you, I say the bondage shop" he enquired.

Severus opened his arms "Of course. Come we shall apparate."

Harry walked into Sev's arms and smiled "I love apparating with you Sev."

"Insufferable minx. It's only because you get to hold on to me" the older man scoffed before tightening his arms around his love "We're going to Fred and George's office first."

Harry bit his lip and spoke quietly "But when I'm holding on to you Severus, I don't get nauseous" he explained before kissing said man's exposed neck.

Severus sucked in a harsh breath before squeezing his lion and apparating them to the twins' office "Good morning boys. Care to direct us to that shop we discussed the other day."

Harry ran to hug his favorite Weasley's "Fred, George!" he exclaimed.

Fred and George quickly shook themselves of their surprise and smiled at their little brother before answering their friend "Course we can-"

"Take you guys-"

"To the shop. We're"

"Only doing inven-"

"tory right now."

"Let's go!" they finished together. The mischievous men walked to the floo and grabbed floo powder before smirking and shouting "Moody's Massive Bondage Shop" and disappeared in the green flames.

Severus snorted and raised an eyebrow at Harry "Well then. Together love?" he asked, walking to the mantle and grabbing floo powder.

Harry grabbed Sev's hand as they stepped into the fire and shouted their destination.

Severus tightened his hold on Harry as they landed to keep the clumsy gryffindor balanced "Alright?" He spoke quietly, eyes roaming the shop in front of them and smirking at the toys before turning to Harry and assessing his reaction to the shop. Seeing the nervousness on his lover he leaned close to his ear and purred "Whatever you want love, I want you to be satisfied"

Harry leaned into Sev's hold as he stumbled in the fireplace "I'm fine, thank you love." He stood straight and turned his attention to the shop, a bit surprised at all the items. The inexperienced man blushed and held back a pleasuring shiver when Severus spoke. He nodded shyly "Let's look around Sev" he decided.

Severus nodded in satisfaction "Lead the way, little minx" he told the man, keeping their hands intertwined and following Harry.

Harry smiled at their hands and started walking through the store, looking at the items. He touched a few of them to feel them before speaking "Hmm... Ball gags are nice but I know you get excited by hearing me. I don't know about dildos because I love your cock more than anything. We're good on lube, plus if we need more, I know you can quickly brew some."

Severus cock twitched and he groaned "Don't talk about this so openly. I may just throw you down and use them all here. Besides, dildos do multiple things like vibrate and stretch. I'd prefer to use them on you during the day when I can't fuck you properly so that when you walk into my quarters, I don't have to wait any longer. Ball gags are stimulating but I do enjoy hearing your wanton sounds. I won't suggest anything just yet, as we don't know your preference. Let's take time to figure that out and then I will suggest my own."

Harry smirked "I wouldn't object" he purred. "The dildo plan sounds really pleasing; We'll get one but I want one around your size" he explained as he walked over to the dildos and select one.

Severus followed his lover "Do you want a regular one, or one with features?" 'Oh Merlin. Am I really discussing toys in public. That's it, Severus you've gone mental. Well... as long as he's happy.'

Harry looked at his Slytherin "With features and a wireless control so you can control what I feel at any point."

Severus breath hitched "Of course" he whispered "Anything you want."

Harry nodded and looked back at the dildos, finding a black one Severus' size and read the features. "This one has seven different functions and wireless control. What do you think Sev?"

The Potions Master stopped breathing as his cock fully hardened. "Fi-fine" he coughed "It's a good choice."

Harry smirked and grabbed the package "Let's see what else we want" he explained as he led his lover to the section of whips.

Sev followed, limping slightly and his eyes widened at the whips "Are you absolutely sure. This is tough stuff. Or are you a masochist?" 'Damn it! This is torture. I should have brought him here last. I won't make it through the day.'

"I want to be your little masochistic minx" he said as he used his empathy to gauge the level of Sev's arousal. "Severus. Would you like to stop at home after we finish up here?"

Severus groaned as he felt his lovers' magic wash over him. "Don't use empathy here, Harry. It's too much." He closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose as he replied tightly "Yes, I think I would love to stop by our home. So for the love of Merlin, please pick what you want."

Harry held back a moan, grabbed the closest whip and headed to the check out to buy the items. "I'm ready, Sev" the young man leaned into his lover " _Take me_ " he whispered.

Severus wrapped his arms around Harry "With pleasure." He apparated them straight into the bedroom and turned the Gryffindor around, kissing him passionately, exploring Harry's mouth with his tongue. He groaned, wordlessly and wandlessly spelled their clothes away and laid Harry on the bed. He followed his lover and landed securely on top of his minx "What first, Harry?"

Harry gasped for breath, the passionate kiss undoing him "W-well... Do you want to try something I read about?" He quickly flipped them over and set their new toys aside before planting a light, teasing kiss to Sev's lips. When his lover relaxed, he turned and placed his mouth above the Slytherin's erected cock, placing his own cock against the well kissed lips of his lover.

Severus moaned huskily and grabbed Harry's hips as he started sucking on his minx's erection, humming around it. After a few sucks he loosened his jaw and deep-throated Harry, swallowing heavily around the warm member.

Harry moaned loudly around Sev's cock, trying to take as much as his mouth would allow and sucked hard. Severus pulled back and hissed "Not so hard love" he informed before deep throating Harry's cock once more.

The younger wizard pulled his mouth off his treat "S-sorry... ahn!" The brave lion ran his tongue along the full length of Sev and sucked it back into his mouth.

Severus groaned as the coil in his stomach tightened, he pulled back and panted "I'm close love. You don't have to swallow if you do not wish to."

Harry pulled back and turned his head sideways to glance at his lover. "I'm close too, Sev. I-I want to swallow all of you my love" he panted before returning to the delicious cock and sucking.

Severus moaned loudly and began sucking on Harry's cock again, moaning as he came and relaxing his throat to accept his lover's cum.

The chosen one swallowed Sev's cum as his own release hit its limit. He finished swallowing and pulled off of Severus' now half hard cock, panting.

Severus swallowed his entire lover before pulling off "Bloody torture that shop. The next time we go, make sure it's the only thing we have to do." He reached down to pull Harry around and into his chest before kissing his neck "Up for more?"

Harry smiled, listening to Sev's heartbeat and feeling those pleasure giving lips against his neck made him almost miss his lover's words. "I feel like a sex fiend if I say yes, but if I say no I'd be denying us pleasure as well as lying... So what do you have in mind, my Sex God" he answered, kissing Sev's chest.

Severus smiled and reached around his young lion to grab the handcuffs and blindfold "These we already know, but I have something new if you're willing to try." At Harry's nod he grabbed the dildo they bought before he got up and walked to the dresser. He opened the bottom drawer and pulled out a ball gag and walked back to the bed. "I have to make the potions for the hospital wing before Poppy invades my fireplace demanding them. May I use these on you while I do so?" he asked patiently.

Harry nodded his head and laid back waiting for Sev to use the toys as he responded "Of course. Just hurry back, don't keep me waiting."

 **(A/N: here are the buttons and functions of the dildo :D**

 **1st button; increase length, 2nd button; increase width, 3rd button; auto thrust, 4th button; vibrate, 5th button; thrust and vibrate, 6th button; angle and thrust, 7th button; speed, angle, vibrate, and thrust.)**

Severus snapped his fingers and the handcuffs were linked to chains in the ceiling. He placed the cuffs on Harry's wrists and pulled the Gryffindor up, placing a feather light charm on him and raising him until his toes touched the floor. "My seductive minx" he purred as he placed the blindfold on his lover and lightly kissed his lips. "You're so hot when you're cuffed and hanging at my disposal love." The Slytherin put a cock ring on his lover and teased the younger man until he was hard before pulling back "Do you want the dildo dry or wet, love?"

Harry gasped at the seductive position and moaned "I'm glad that I please you. Wet, it goes in easier."

Severus smirked and added the ball gag "Wet and easy, love" he whispered as he lubed the dildo. He shrunk the toy down to the size of one finger and pushed the object into his lover. He kissed Harry's temple "I'll be back soon, my minx." The man dressed and walked to the door, glancing at his lover, he smiled and headed to his lab.

Harry groaned around the ball gag and threw a thought at Severus 'You think I'm the cock-block but you tease me then leave me here!' before dropping his head forward to wait.

Severus smirked 'Naturally' he threw back, setting up his cauldrons. Once his potions were simmering he pulled the remote out of his pocket and pressed the first, second, and fourth button.

Harry snapped his head up as the dildo began to vibrate his inner walls; and let out a loud moan that was muffled by the gag 'Merlin, damn!'

Severus pressed the seventh button after a few minutes 'Merlin, I love this man.' He finished the last of his batch of Skele-Gro before walking to the bedroom door and listening.

Harry screamed Severus' name around the gag, uses his empathy to transfer some of the pleasure he feels to Severus 'Hurry!'

Severus threw the door open 'Fuck Haz, that's too much!' he mentally screamed before uncuffing Harry and laying him down on the bed. He quickly removed the ball gag and followed his love down, removing the dildo, and kissing his lion passionately. He lined himself up to Harry's entrance and thrust deeply, aiming for his prostate. 'I love you. You're the only one, always will be.'

Harry moaned loudly as he was manhandled and penetrated by his lover and kissed breathless. He screamed as the overwhelming emotion and pleasure coursed through him. The feelings were overbearing as he came; tightening around Severus 'Oh my Sev! I love you!' After a few minutes Sev's last thought came to Harry's mind "Was I your first too Sev?"

Severus kissed Harry's neck as he came "You're beautiful and no" he chuckled "But you're the only one I've ever loved."

Harry's smile was blinding "I have always loved you and I will be with you until I die."

The older man brought his lover into his and kissed his temple "That's a long time. I'd be happy to stay by your side and work on this with you."

Harry smirked as he climbed onto Sev's lap and kissed the pale neck between speaking "Will you work...on this...hard problem with me?" The brave Gryffindor rock teasingly against Severus' hardening erection "Please Sev, let me ride you..."

Severus' eyes were filled with amusement and lust as he grabbed the hips above him "Insatiable brat" he growled playfully "but of course you can."

Harry wandlessly lubed Sev's cock and quickly moved up and slid down, gasping as he was penetrated deeper than before. He placed his hands on Severus' shoulders for support "Merlin Sev! I-I love you... and this amazing pleasure" he confessed before thrusting himself on Severus' shaft.

Severus thrust slightly to meet Harry "I love you too. Is this your Red Riding Hood fantasy?" He tightened his grip as Haz sped up "Fuck! I'm close!"

Harry moaned Severus' name and smirked as he cast a wandless spell to make a cock ring appear on his lover "Since I'm Red Riding Hood, the Big Bad Wolf is not cumming tonight."

"Ah! Harryyyyy" the potions master sneered as he slightly lost control in his thrusting. "I have to cum!"

Harry wandlessly released the cock ring and came as a particular hard thrust hit his prostate "AHHHHH!"

Severus was only able to thrust once more before drilling and cumming deep in his lover.

Harry collapsed on Sev out of exhaustion "I'm tired Sev'rus" he spoke as he snuggled into Sev.

"Sleep love. We have forever" Severus responded lightly. He pulled Harry close and drifted to sleep with a small smile on his face.

 **Chapter Three** **-** Happily Ever After

Harry woke up with a soft yawn 'I wonder if I can slip out of bed to freshen up and cook him breakfast.' He placed a silencing charm on himself and slipped out of bed before walking to the bathroom and taking a shower. Once he finished he dressed and moved to the kitchen to start breakfast.

Severus had shifted when Harry moved out of the bed but did not wake. He briefly woke up to hear the shower running and slipped back into sleep. A few minutes later, the older man reached out for his lover and woke up quickly when he didn't find the warm body. "Haz...?" He stood up and dressed in a new pair of boxers before walking out of his room. The smell of bacon hit his nose and he made his way to the kitchen, smiling as he silently observed his doe bustle around making breakfast.

Harry was humming a soft tune while stirring the eggs. He turned to place the eggs on their plates and almost dropped the pan when he saw Sev watching him "Severus! You scared the life out of me!" He quickly placed the pan down and walked over to his lover, planting a good morning kiss on the thin lips.

Severus kissed him back before pulling away and smiling. "You're easily scared, dear" He explained as he walked to the table and sat down. He looked over at the stove and smirked "I would help, but you'd get mad."

"Only when I let my guard down" Harry huffed. He finished playing their breakfast and set them on the table before grabbing the coffee and bringing it to the table. "Besides it was already done, so no need for help" he explained, sitting next to Sev and eating.

Severus took a bite "You spoil me with your cooking."

Harry elbowed his lover "I keep you healthy and well fed with my cooking."

Severus chuckled and finished eating in silence, he looked over at his lover "Done!"

Harry paused in his eating before he leaned over and kissed Severus.

Severus groaned lightly as he deepened the kiss and pulled his lion into his lap.

Harry moaned at the deep kiss and the movement "You read my mind." He kissed along Sev's neck while unbuttoning his own shirt.

The older man growled and slapped Harry's hands away, taking over their mission of getting the shirt off of the gorgeous slim body. "That's my job. What of the table mess?" He asked, removing the unbuttoned shirt from Harry's shoulders.

"You should have started faster" the young man replied as he wandlessly moved the dishes to the sink and circling his bare arms around his lovers neck, kissing him and rolling his hips teasingly.

The Slytherin waved his hand and both males' clothing vanished. He laid Harry on the table as he lubed his cock and pushed into the tanned body "so tight..." he panted.

Harry groaned at the pleasing feeling of skin against skin as he gasped, his blunt nails digging into Sev's back as he was penetrated "m-more Sev... please!"

"Gladly" the potions master replied before driving his erection in and out of Harry and whispering in his ear "Getting your shag cross the table, love?"

Harry wrapped his legs around Severus' waist and tightened his hold, pulling sev deeper into him "This has been one of my fantasies with you for over two years."

Sev adjusted his angle and plowed into Harry "Happy to oblige my little lion." He moved his hands to tease the pert nipples and placed his mouth at the golden boys neck, sucking on a sweet spot. "You taste amazing."

The Gryffindor tilted his head to expose more of his neck and arching his back as he moaned loudly, his climax quickly approaching "Sev! Ah... I'm..."

Severus quickly pulled out of his lover and turned him around so Harry's stomach was on the table, he entered his lover and leaned over his back and grabbed the leaking cock. He stroked in time to his own thrusts into the warm channel, squeezing randomly and kissed the lions shoulders.

Harry whimpered at the lack of fullness and friction before screaming Sev's name as he came in spurts in the warm hand and across their table.

Severus tightened his control and slowed his thrusts "Let me know when you're ready to go again love." He turned his lover around and lifted him up. Sev quickly laid back on the table so Harry was resting against his chest, his own cock pulsing inside the squeezing channel of his minx. The potion master began teasing his young lion into hardness once more as he cleaned Harry with his hand and licked off the cum.

Harry panted and moaned at the slow, shallow thrusts of his snake and bit his lip when his own cock hardened when he saw Severus licking his cum. "Sex with you is like heaven on earth" he said, thrusting himself on Severus' shaft.

"I could say the same. Already recovered, I see" the Slytherin chuckled, wrapping his hands around his lovers waist and pulling them up and down as he thrust his hips forward.

"I couldn't w-wait... ah, sev! You're hitting my pr-prostate so much... It's driving me insane!" the brunette responded as he leaned forward and kissed his older lover.

Severus raised his hips slightly and deepened the kiss as he moved one hand to stroke Harry's cock, pumping his hips harder and faster.

Harry arched into Severus' hand and screamed, accidentally biting the man's bottom lip and climaxing into the potion-stained hand. He apologetically licked at the lower lip until the blood stopped flowing.

Severus lost control of his thrusting when Harry began licking his lower lip and he came explosively, his seed shooting deep into his lover.

"Merlin" Harry groaned "Fighting a dragon wasn't this exhausting and nowhere near as pleasurable" he explained, cuddling into his sexy lover.

"I would like to believe that you won't go looking for pleasure from a dragon, Harry" Severus smirked playfully "I'm a very possessive wizard" he said, tightening his hold on his lover and pulling him into his chest.

Harry laughed and kissed on Sev's chest "I would never seek pleasure from any other person than you my love."

Severus chuckled "A dragon is not a person, you dolt."

The Gryffindor slapped his lovers chest "Any living person, object, or animal. You know what I meant."

Severus smirked as he continued to tease his young lover "Voldemort is dead. Just because they aren't living doesn't mean anything."

Harry's head whipped up so fast as he stared in abject horror "Are you assuming the I would attempt necrophilia, Severus."

Severus looked at Harry playfully "I don't assume anything anymore, remember" he replied, kissing Harry's forehead. "The only person I could imagine myself with, dead or alive is you, Severus Snape" he claimed, leaning down to kiss his lover and licking softly at the cut he found there. He blushed and pulled away "Sorry about your lip love" he apologized before moving to Sev's neck and whispering "Can I give you a love bite. Please?"

Severus tilted his face away from Harry and exposing his neck "Of course."

Harry brought his lips to the warm skin and traced Severus' neck lightly until he found the junction with the heaviest pulse. He placed a few feathery kisses there, then soft sucks and nibbles. As Sev moaned loudly he sucked harder at the pulsing flesh.

Severus cock twitch valiantly, making both men realize he was still inside the younger man and gasping as the channel tightened around him "Want me to MOVE that, dear?"

Harry rocked his hips and grazed his teeth across the fresh mark on his lover "yes, please!"

Severus thrust his hips "Dammit, Harry. What are you doing to me? I'm not a teenager, I should not have this much energy.

Harry pulled away from his marking and arched his body as he was thruster into "I-I'm surprised... I haven't passed out... Ah!... from all this pleasure" he panted softly.

"That can be arranged, my little minx" sev promised seductively as he hit Harry's prostate dead on "that can be arranged."

Harry screamed over and over again as Sev pounded into his prostate and he began to see stars "More! SEV! I love your cock... e-every thrust... so deep and so good! I love you Sev'rus!"

The older man smiled and brought Harry down for a deep kiss. "I love you, Harry" he said reverently before rolling them over and slowing his thrusts to a stop. He watched as his lion squirmed and wrapped his arms around the lithe waist, bringing him up and carrying him to the bedroom. Once they were on the bed, he pummeled into his lover, lifting Harry's ankles up and almost folding him in half for deeper penetration.

Harry moaned as he was carried to their bed, feeling Severus' cock move in him each step and weighed on the bed waiting for his love to do something. His gasp turned into a loud scream "SEV! I don't th-think I can cum anymore..."

Severus chuckled darkly "Of course you can. Unless" he stopped moving altogether "you would like me to stop?"

Harry whimpered "No! Please! Don't stop!" the chosen one begged, trying to get the friction he needed to release.

Sev smirked "Alright then" he responded, his hips rotating once more and then thrusting in earnest as the potions master reached a hand out to stroke Harry's cock.

The Golden Boy moaned "So good... I'm c-close" he stuttered, reaching out to kiss his lover.

The Potions Master stopped his hand and quickly spelled a cock ring on his little minx. He lowered his head and nibbled on Harry's earlobe. He groaned as the gryffindor used empathy to show how much he wanted to cum "Fuck! That's so hot love" he complimented as he thrust harder.

"I-I wanted you to feel the pl-pleasure I feel when you grant me these intense moments" Harry responded, panting and grunting in intervals throughout.

Severus kissed the younger man "I feel my own pleasure too, love. Being the only one who can do this to you, to see you like this. I love you."

"No one can make me feel the way you do. No one can see this loving, and completely sexy side of you except for me. I'm very possessive of you and I refuse to share" Harry replied, pushing his hips down to meet everyone of Sev's thrusts into him.

Severus hummed "Only you" he whispered before cumming into Harry. Once his release stopped he pulled out of Harry and placed the hard cock of his lover in his mouth. He removed the cock ring and swallowed around Harry's erection, moaning as the salty flavor moved down his throat.

Harry screamed, his voice leaving him when he came into Sev's waiting throat before his orgasm slammed into his entire being, leaving him boneless and completely dazed.

Severus cleaned off the soft cock before moving up and whispering a cleaning charm. The elder wizard pulled Harry close as he laid them under the covers. "Rest my love."

Harry's breathing slowly evened out and cuddled into Sev before sighing and falling into a peaceful sleep.

o.O.o

Severus was forced from his slumber when his alarms went off. He jumped out of bed and ran to meet the intruder, not hearing Harry's call. He was so preoccupied with who was in his living room, he didn't notice when his lover caught up to him and grabbed his arm. He paused and looked over to Harry. When he saw the question in the green eyes, he sighed "My older brother, Thomas has arrived. I wanted to keep your surprise from you just a little longer, but it seems my plans will have to change." He wrapped his hand around his fiancée's and led him into the living room. He smiled at his brother and hugged him "Thomas! So glad you could make it. How are you?"

Thomas Bryan Snape gazed at his little brother and smiled as he wrapped his arms around the slender body. "Severus, you are way too thin." Laughing heartily as his sibling pulled away and growled he turned to the youngest in the room. "Name's Thomas," he introduced himself holding his hand out to the small male. After shaking hands, Thomas moved to sit in the leather chair by the fire, facing the couch Sev was on.

Harry looked at Thomas and shook his hand hesitantly "Harry" he responded. When the new man nodded his head, Harry moved over to Sev's side on the couch and leaned into his fiancé.

Severus wrapped his arms around the slim shoulders as he talked with his brother over his latest adventure.

After about an hour of talking, the eldest noticed the time and told both men to go get dressed in the suits waiting for them and then meet him outside.

The engaged pair looked at each other and Sev smiled "Trust me, you'll love this" he assured his lover.

Harry nodded his head and led the way to the bedroom, noticing two black suits with ties matching their house colors. The Gryffindor smiled brightly at Severus "Is this what I think it is?" he asked excitedly, bouncing on the balls of his feet.

Severus chuckled and nodded his head "I'm almost positive it is." He quickly dressed in his black suit with forest green tie and waited for Harry to join him. When Harry walked into the room into a black suit with a maroon tie, the Slytherin's breath hitched and he gazed fondly at his betrothed. He stood and lightly kissed his lover "You look gorgeous, love."

The two men walked out to meet Thomas and were portkeyed away to the Forbidden Forest. Awaiting them was their close group and a beautiful set up for their wedding ceremony. Harry squealed and hugged Severus tightly "Thank you so much, Sev! This is amazing" he gushed.

Surrounding the two men were the Weasley's and Hermione, Sirius and Remus, Minerva McGonagall, Neville and Luna, the Malfoy's, Hagrid, Poppy Pomfrey, and Albus Dumbledore. They all said their hello's before gathering around a small archway covered in red and black roses. The betrothed couple stepped under the archway together, Thomas standing to Severus' right and Ron standing to Harry's left. Harry grabbed Sev's hand and nodded happily to Albus that he was ready. Sev squeezed Harry's hand and nodded to his mentor as well.

Albus stood in front of the two people he saw as grandsons and began the ceremony. "Dear friends, we are brought together today to witness these two men join together in matrimony. Does anyone here have any objections or accusations as to why these two lovers should not be joined, speak now or forever hold your peace" he looked at each of those gathered and nodded his head in satisfaction. "Fantastic. We may proceed. Do you, Severus Tobias Snape-Prince, take Harry James Potter as your husband? Do you promise to love him, cherish him, hold him, support him, and care for him for the rest of your natural born lives?"

Severus ignored everyone around him as he watched Harry. He smiled and spoke reverently, trying to capture all his feelings for this young man in two words "I do."

Harry's eyes started to water as he smiled blindingly at Sev and squeezed his hand.

Albus turned to Harry and smiled "Do you, Harry James Potter, take Severus Tobias Snape-Prince as your husband? Do you promise to love him, cherish him, hold him, support him, and care for him for the rest of your natural born lives?"

Harry choked on his words, breathless as he watched his lover "I do."

"Please join your left hands. By the power of the Fates, these two have found and accepted one another. Allow them to never tire, or remain angry at one another. Let their bond grow until it encompasses all it encounters." Streams of green, red, silver, and gold ribbon appear and wrap around the two men and settling around their hearts and their ring fingers, silver bands appearing and resting on them as the magic faded. "May you be blessed for the rest of your lives. I pronounce you husband's. You may kiss one another" Albus finished the bonding, his eyes twinkling brighter than ever before.

Severus pulled his husband close and kissed him passionately.

Harry moaned into the kiss before pulling back and walking down the aisle with his husband's, laughing as he dodged the rice thrown at him from the twins. He hugged a crying Mrs. Weasley and Hermione as the entire group got ready to leave the forest.

Severus followed Harry, never letting go of him and was pulled into hugs with Molly and Hermione. He nodded at everyone else and hugged his brother before speaking "Thank you all for coming! We'd love to stay, but we have plans" he smirked as he pulled his husband close and apparated to a dock after Harry waved. He led Harry to a boat, and began sailing into the distance.

Harry gasped as he was led to the boat "It's beautiful. What do you have planned Sev?"

Severus smirked as he saw his destination "Nothing."

Harry laughed boisterously "You do too! You just don't wish to tell me. I'll let you keep your secret for now."

Severus pulled the boat up to a dock and turned to kiss his partner. "Then why'd you ask? Silly man" he chuckled, guiding his lover out of the boat and picking him up bridal style. The older man carried Harry to the only house on the island, all the way to the bedroom and climbing over him to rest his weight on his minx.

Harry giggled as he was picked up "But I'm your silly man" he replied as he was carried through a gorgeous house. As he felt the weight of his husband he moaned "Sev'rus it's only been a few hours since you've been inside me, but it feels like years."

"My loving husband" Severus purred "I'm going to fuck you properly tonight" he finished, kissing at Harry's neck.

Harry moaned as he ran his fingers through Sev's hair "Mmm... Sev I love you so much. You are my first and only love."

Severus loosened the maroon tie and unbuttoned the black jacket and white shirt before kissing down the tan chest and teasing the warm skin. "I love you too, Harry. You're my first, my last, and my only" he whispered against the pink nipple. Once he finished speaking he lavished the nipple in licks and nips.

Harry arched into his lover's mouth "Severus just spell them away" he begged.

Severus chuckled as he pulled back and gazed at his husband "Not this time. It's our first as a married couple."

Harry whined "But so many clothes and I haven't even got the chance to undress you."

"Slow love" Sev told his impatient lion as he wandlessly removed his own tie, jacket and shirt "slow."

"More like torturous" Harry complained "Please Sev, let me touch you."

Severus chuckled and rearranged their positions so that he was underneath Harry "What's stopping you love?"

Harry smirked as he mapped out the veins and scars on his husbands chest, reveling in the fact that this sexy snake was his and his alone.

The Potions Master growled "Brat" and flipped them back over his mouth and hand teasing Harry's nipples as his other hand palmed is lion's erection through his clothes.

"Ah! Severus. Please!" Harry begged, already leaking and hard for his husband.

Severus quickly removed Harry's trousers and kissed down the tan torso, he adjusted his position so that he was lying between Harry's legs and swallows the heavy limb in one go, the head hitting the back of his throat.

Harry lifted his hips into Sev's mouth, screaming as his husband swallowed around his cock.

Severus hummed as he swallowed around Harry, slowly rolling the heavy balls in his hand as his head bobbed up and down the member.

Harry gripped the sheets as his head fell back and is eyes clenched shut, gasping and panting "S-Sev... Ah! So... good"

Severus released the cock and kissed Harry as he lubed his own penis and thrust it inside his lover.

Harry whimpers soon turned into moans as he deepened the kiss, distracting himself from the stretching of his arse.

Severus waited until Harry relaxed and began thrusting in earnest, his free hand stroking Harry's trapped cock.

Harry thrust his hips with Severus' thrusts "Ah! Severus. More!"

The married couple lost themselves into the simple rhythm of their bodies. The only sounds in the house were moans, pants, and the slick sound of their bodies separating and meeting together again.

After what could have been minutes or hours, the two men came together, claiming their love once more into the warm night… Severus pulled out of Harry and used a cleaning charm on them. He pulled his husband close and buried his nose in the mop of hair "I love you, husband of mine."

Harry cuddled into Sev, trying to calm his breathing and heart rate as he basked in the love his husband was showing "I love you too, my prince."

Severus kissed the emerald-eyed man's temple "Only yours, my love" he yawned "Goodnight, my lion" he whispered, tightening his arms and falling asleep.

Harry smiled and laid a kiss on Sev's chest "Goodnight, my doe" he replied, slipping off peacefully to Morpheus' realm.

The End

 **(A/N: We seriously have too much fictional sex… I think we need help, but whatever. We hope you've enjoyed our first Snarry Fanfiction. See you later!)**

 **Constructive criticism is always welcome, Thank you!**


End file.
